Moje biedne, wilkołacze dziecko
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Wizyta w gabinecie dyrektora okazuje się dla Remusa czymś więcej, niż oficjalnym spotkaniem z przełożonym.


Autor: saiyanwizardgurl

Tytuł oryginału: My Poor Werewolf Child.

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest.

Oryginał: http// www. fanfiction. net / s / 2217421 / 1 /

MOJE BIEDNE, WILKOŁACZE DZIECKO

- Krem śmietankowy. – Remus Lupin zwrócił się do chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Chimera natychmiast odskoczyła na bok, a mur tuż za nią rozsunął się. Czarodziej ruszył naprzód i wstąpił na ruchome, kamienne schody. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce westchnął i zapukał w wielkie, dębowe drzwi.

- Proszę wejść. – Remus usłyszał głos dyrektora. Cicho otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka.

- Dyrektorze?

- Ach, Remusie! – Dumbledore podniósł wzrok znad pisma, które czytał.- Dziękuję ci za przybycie. Mam nadzieję, że twoja podróż była przyjemna?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. Thestrale zawsze były bardzo wdzięcznymi lotnikami. Bardzo łagodna podróż.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i skinął na Remusa, by ten poszedł za nim do foyer. Dumbledore usiadł na miękkim, wyłożonym perkalem fotelu, a Remus naprzeciwko niego – na kanapie. Natychmiast pojawiła się herbata, która samoistnie nalała się do filiżanek obu mężczyzn.

- Tak więc, jak ostatnio mają się sprawy? Wiem, że Kingsley i Nimfadora są aktualnie zajęci problemami w Biurze Aurorów, a Alastor pracuje nad sytuacją w Azkabanie, ale jak powodzi się tobie i Arturowi Weasley'owi w zakresie spraw Departamentu Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami?

- Wszystko idzie całkiem dobrze. Amos Diggory przekonał się do naszych racji i zgodził się, by pomóc nam zgromadzić wilkołaki by przekonać się, czy staną po naszej stronie.

- Wspaniale! W takim razie pozostają jedynie centaury, ale podejrzewam, że one już podjęły decyzję co do swojej lojalności.

- Myślę, że ma pan rację. Centaury pozostały bezstronne podczas pierwszej wojny, ale wydaje mi się, że tym razem staną po naszej stronie. Nie sądzę, by robiło na nich wrażenie to, co Voldemort ma im do zaoferowania.

- Zgadzam się. Wysłałem do wampirów prośbę o spotkanie z Therastellą...

- Kim? – spytał Remus.

- Wampirzą cesarzową. – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Nigdy jej specjalnie nie lubiłem i jestem pewien, że jest to uczucie odwzajemnione, ale wiem, że ona nie sympatyzuje z Voldemortem, a oczywistym jest, że musimy zgromadzić wokół siebie tylu sprzymierzeńców, ile tylko można.

- Rozumiem. Cóż, udało nam się jeszcze zdobyć poparcie trytonów. To nie było łatwe, ale chyba w końcu ich przekonaliśmy. Przypomnieli sobie o kolonii, którą u wybrzeży Szkocji zniszczył Voldemort i nie byli specjalnie zadowoleni sugestią, że to się może powtórzyć. Ale oczywiście nie spodziewaliśmy się tego.

- Hagrid już nam doniósł, że olbrzymy przeszły na stronę Voldemorta. Wiemy również, że Dementorzy dołączą do niego w ciągu najbliższych tygodni.

- To wielka szkoda, że Hagridowi i Madame Maxime nie udało się wyperswadować olbrzymom tego pomysłu.

- Tak, to jest strata. – westchnął Dumbledore. – Byłyby naprawdę wielką pomocą. Niestety, olbrzymy mogą w obecnej sytuacji dać Voldemortowi sporą przewagę.

- Jak to?

- Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do powszechnej opinii, olbrzymy mogą być doskonałymi wabikami. Są wystarczająco duże, by wywołać pandemonium w każdym mieście, bądź magicznym, bądź mugolskim, nie są podatne na zranienia, z łatwością można się z nimi skontaktować, a ich wierność nie zachwieje się bez względu na to, jak wielu z nich zginie, ponieważ Voldemort da im to, czego pragną.

- To znaczy?

- Krew. – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

- Ale czy olbrzymy tak czy owak nie zabijały w górach?

- One przede wszystkim pragną ludzkiej krwi. Uwielbiają siać spustoszenie choćby tylko po to, by usłyszeć mrożące krew w żyłach krzyki swoich ofiar.

- W takim razie obawiam się, że niewiele możemy zrobić. Wiem, że trolle nie będą w stanie ich przekonać. I tak ledwie udało nam się przekonać je, żeby dołączyły do nas.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. – stwierdził nagle Dumbledore.

- Co? – spytał Remus, zdziwiony tą nagłą deklaracją starszego czarodzieja.

- Trolle próbujące namówić olbrzymy do przyłączenia się do nas. W ogóle próbujące namówić je do czegokolwiek.

- Najprawdopodobniej po prostu by zginęły.

- Najprawdopodobniej.

Dyrektor westchnął.

- Remusie, będę musiał cię poprosić o jeszcze jedną rzecz.

- Oczywiście, profesorze.

- Czy mógłbyś zastanowić się nad ponownym objęciem posady nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

- Ale profesorze, przecież wie pan, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem. Uczniowie i ich rodzice wiedzą, że jestem wilkołakiem. Z pewnością nie będą chcieli, bym uczył w Hogwarcie!

- Wielu z nich będzie patrzyło na twoją likantropię przez palce, ponieważ jesteś bardzo dobrym nauczycielem. Poza tym wszyscy bez narzekania zgodzili się, byś powrócił i nauczał, o ile będziesz nadal brał Eliksir Tojadowy, a jestem przekonany, że Severus będzie bardziej niż chętny, by ci go znów przyrządzać.

- A co z Knotem i Ministerstwem? Wiem, że będą protestować przeciwko temu pomysłowi!

- Nie sądzę. Ostatnio odzyskałem względy Korneliusza. Wydaje mi się, że w końcu dostrzegł błędy w swoim postępowaniu i znów chce ze mną współpracować. Po prostu jeszcze nikomu o tym nie powiedział.

Remus natychmiast otworzył usta aby zaprotestować, ale Dumbledore podniósł dłoń w geście uciszenia.

- Nie, nie, nie. Zanim cokolwiek powiesz przemyśl to, dobrze? Wiem, że jesteś wspaniałym nauczycielem. Wiedzą to także uczniowie i całe grono pedagogiczne. Nie spiesz się z odpowiedzią.

Przez kilka chwil obaj mężczyźni siedzieli w ciszy, aż w końcu Remus kiwnął głową.

- Zgadzam się. – powiedział miękko.

Dziękuję ci. No, a co z Harrym? O ile się nie mylę odwiedziłeś go kilka dni temu. Jak radzi sobie z tym wszystkim?

Remus westchnął.

- Harry czuje się mniej więcej tak, jak można się czuć w jego stanie. Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele – jeszcze nie był gotowy do rozmowy o tym, co się wydarzyło. Był jedynie w stanie wylać razem ze łzami cały swój ból. Pocieszałem go najlepiej, jak potrafiłem. Miałem wrażenie, że jego wujek kilka razy chciał wpaść do pokoju i mnie stamtąd wyrzucić, ale rzuciłem zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi i zaklęcie dźwiękoszczelne na pokój, tak by nikt z zewnątrz nie słyszał, co się w nim dzieje. Myśli pan, że postąpiłem słusznie?

- Myślę, że pod każdym względem postąpiłeś słusznie – zarówno rzucając zaklęcie na pokój, jak i pocieszając Harry'ego.

- Mam nadzieje, że wystarczająco się postarałem, jeśli chodzi o to drugie.

- Och, jestem przekonany, że zdjąłeś z jego ramion wielki ciężar. Wiem, że chłopiec chce z tobą porozmawiać; daj mu tylko trochę czasu. Będzie potrzebował kogoś takiego jak ty, by się zwierzyć.

- Nigdy nie będę w stanie go zastąpić. – powiedział Remus cicho, odstawiając na stolik kubek po herbacie razem ze spodkiem.

- Jesteś wyjątkowy na swój własny sposób. Harry potrzebuje rozmowy z tobą – tylko ty potrafisz naprawdę zrozumieć, co teraz czuje. Poza tym jestem przekonany, że on też może ci pomóc.

- Tak, chyba ma pan rację. – Remus ponownie westchnął, okazując wyczerpanie, które skumulowało się jako rezultat wielu nieprzespanych nocy.

_Cóż_, pomyślał Dumbledore, _czy to nie było interesujące? Zastanawiam się, jak_ on _sobie radzi. Trzeba się będzie dowiedzieć, czyż nie? _Dyrektor odstawił swój kubek i spodek z powrotem na stolik.

- A ty, Remusie? Jak _ty_ radzisz sobie bez Syriusza?

_Syriusz_. Sama myśl o imieniu jego najlepszego przyjaciela sprawiła, że gardło Remusa złapał bolesny skurcz. Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana i poczuł, jak gorące łzy zaczęły zbierać się w jego oczach. Siedział w ciszy, za wszelką cenę nie dopuszczając do tego, by te łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach.

_Nie powinienem płakać, _pomyślał. _Już wcześniej traciłem bliskich_. _Daj spokój, Lupin, opanuj się!_

Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał się uspokoić, łzy nie chciały zniknąć. Remus czuł, jak małe krople spływają po jego rzęsach, potem policzkach, jak spadają na jego spodnie. Po chwili usłyszał miękkie kroki na drewnianej posadzce, zbliżające się w jego stronę. Poczuł, jak tuż obok niego ugina się kanapa, a ramię dyrektora obejmuje jego ramiona i przygarnia.

W tym momencie coś pękło w Remusie, coś, co siedziało wewnątrz niego od chwili, w której zobaczył, jak Syriusz wpada za zasłonkę. Ciche łzy spływały coraz szybciej, a Remus płakał coraz mocniej; jego twarz pokryły smugi łez – łez samotności, bólu, krzywdy, zgorzknienia. Jego szczupła postać zaczęła drżeć i Dumbledore przytulił go mocniej.

- Tak, moje dziecko. – szepnął cicho. – To boli, prawda? Wiem, że go kochałeś; był jak twój brat. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dyrektor wciąż szeptał uspokajające słowa, ale oddech Remusa stawał się coraz bardziej nierówny. Kiedy drżenie młodszego czarodzieja nie ustawało, Dumbledore objął go również drugim ramieniem i zamknął w mocnym uścisku. Dyrektor pozwolił, by Remus odnalazł pociechę w jego ramionach i choć efekt był nieznaczny, drżenie młodszego mężczyzny zaczęło maleć, a jego szloch cichnąć.

- Przepraszam. – wymamrotał Remus słabo.

Dumbledore złapał go za ramiona i odsunął od siebie. Remus wciąż patrzył w dół, najwidoczniej bardzo zainteresowany wzorami na poduszkach.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać, mój chłopcze. – powiedział dyrektor, zabierając jedna rękę z ramienia Remusa i unosząc nią podbródek młodszego czarodzieja. Smutne, puste, bursztynowe oczy spojrzały na Dumbledore'a ze zmęczonej, wciąż mokrej od płaczu twarzy. – To nie twoja wina. _To moja wina_, pomyślał dyrektor. _To moja wina, że teraz cierpisz_.

- To nie jest też pana wina, profesorze. – odpowiedział Remus cicho, jakby potrafił czytać w myślach dyrektora.

Dumbledore westchnął. _Gdyby tylko to była prawda_.

- Chcę jedynie żebyś wiedział, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, mój chłopcze. _Zawsze_.

Dyrektor z powrotem zamknął Remusa w objęciu i młodszy czarodziej wtulił się w niego, oparłszy głowę na piersi Dumbledore'a i zamknąwszy oczy. Dyrektor delikatnie pogładził włosy mężczyzny widząc, że po jego policzkach spływa jeszcze kilka ostatnich łez.

_Moje biedne, wilkołacze dziecko_, pomyślał dyrektor. _W swoim zmęczeniu przekroczyłeś już próg wytrzymałości, jednak wciąż starasz się być silny dla wszystkich dookoła i nawet nie myślisz o sobie._

Dumbledore dyskretnie wyciągnął z szaty różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie usypiające na zmęczonego czarodzieja zamkniętego w jego uścisku., a potem ułożył go na kanapie, zastępując poduszkę własnymi kolanami. Przylewitował ze swojego pokoju koc, którym okrył wątłą figurę Remusa Lupina.

_Merlinie, znów jest stanowczo za chudy. Muszę się upewnić, że skrzaty przyniosą mu porządne śniadanie albo Poppy urwie mi głowę._

Głaszcząc włosy śpiącego czarodzieja, Dumbledore zorientował się, że sam zaczyna drzemać. W końcu pogrążył się w objęciach snu z nadzieją, że – cokolwiek stanie się w czasie tej wojny – jego wilkołaczy chłopiec pewnego dnia odnajdzie swoje szczęście.


End file.
